1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mobile phone housing top, and particularly to a mobile phone housing top which is ergonomically designed and which facilitates the entering of information by a user without the user""s seeing the keypad thereof.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Mobile phones have been widely accepted as communication devices in recent years because of they are convenient to use outdoors. A mobile phone usually has its data keys on a data key section of its housing top, which comprises a matrix of data key openings corresponding to the arrangement of the data keys for receiving the data keys. The data key section conventionally has a planar top surface without any guiding mechanism for facilitating use of the data keys by touch alone. Therefore, an improved housing top is desired to overcome the disadvantages of the prior art.
A first object of the present invention is to provide a housing top for a mobile phone which is ergonomically designed;
A second object of the present invention is to provide a housing top for a mobile phone which has a guiding mechanism which facilitates use by touch.
A mobile phone in accordance with the present invention comprises a housing top used as an upper cover portion of its main housing. The housing top comprises a main body including a speaker section, a keypad section and a display section between the speaker section and the keypad section. The keypad section comprises a function key section and a data key section. The data key section is located at the front end of the housing top and the function key section is disposed between the display section and the data key section. The data key section comprises a plurality of oblique recesses and a plurality of data key receiving openings disposed in the respective oblique recesses. There is a protrusion between every two adjacent oblique recesses. The function key section comprises a plurality of function key receiving openings.